Reflections of a Broken Heart
by Torie46
Summary: A one shot of Padme's reflections after Obi-Wan left her and Anakin's apartment and she went to Mustafar


Reflections of a Broken Heart

**A/N: I am not done with my other Star Wars fic, but I just had this idea and I wanted to write a piece set during **_**Revenge of the Sith.**_** Padme's POV and her thoughts. This is set after Obi-Wan tells Padme about Anakin turning to the dark side and leaves Padme's apartment.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker packed her bag carefully, blinking through the tears running down her face. Her husband; her Ani had turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan had said as much and Obi-Wan had never lied to her as long as she knew him.

Obi-Wan had even gone so far as to tell her that he knew about the baby she carried and that Anakin was the father. They had married secretly three years before at the beginning of the Clone Wars as it was against the code of Jedi Knights to marry. Besides hiding the fact they were married Anakin had never done anything to shake Padme's trust in him.

When Obi-Wan had said that Ani had slaughtered younglings Padme couldn't believe it. She felt shock that Obi-Wan would lie like that. Then she wondered if he was right. She looked down at her protruding stomach that carried her child and felt two kicks. Her son or daughter was close to being born and was ready to come.

She and Anakin had gone over names carefully; Luke if it was a boy and Leia if it was a girl. Anakin had stated that he wanted a girl. He had said that it was old-fashioned to always want boys to carry on the family name. Also he had said that the child's name would be Naberrie not Skywalker. No one was to ever know that Senator Amidala was married to a Jedi.

Padme swiped her cheeks furiously as she changed out of her senator's robes and into the civilian clothes she had worn before she had become pregnant. She had to go to Mustafar to find out if Obi-Wan's words carried any weight. Anakin had said that he'd go there on special assignment from the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Wait a minute. He's not Chancellor any more. He's Emperor Palpatine.

It was still taking Padme quite an adjustment to realize that the Republic and the democracy she had been serving since she was fourteen years old had fallen apart in one swoop. The Republic was now the Empire; a dictatorship that Padme could barely stomach along with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma and a couple of other senators that had thought, as the now-extinct Jedi Knights had thought, that Palpatine needed to get out of office. Like the Jedi they felt that Palpatine had been in charge way too long.

Padme had already turned in her resignation as senator. She just wanted to find her husband and go to the lake country on Naboo. That was the last time either of them had been really happy before the Clone Wars had started.

Captain Tybo stood in front of her ship, looking worried. "My lady, I should go with you," Tybo said as he lowered the ramp of the Nubian for her.

"I'll be fine, Captain. Take care of yourself and Dorme," Padme said, feeling like she would never see the captain or his wife, Dorme again. Dorme and Padme had been friends since Padme was queen of the Naboo 13 years before. Dorne was a loyal bodyguard who would have went with her husband just to protect Padme.

Padme couldn't take anyone with her on this errand. Only C-3PO and R2-D2 were the only ones coming with her. Artoo had been her droid and Anakin had built Threepio when he was a young slave on Tatooine. Threepio would help her fly the ship since she was unable to do so by herself.

She only hoped Anakin was there. She needed her husband to be the man she fell in love with and to take her in his arms and hug and kiss her worries away. She didn't want Obi-Wan to be right. If he was right she didn't know what she would do, but she couldn't stay with Anakin if he had turned to the dark side.

She loved her husband, but she couldn't follow him in this if it were true. For her sake and the sake of her baby she would leave Anakin. She only hoped he wouldn't force that decision on her.

Mustafar came up quickly on the navigation grid as she came out of hyperspace and sent a signal to the surface of the planet. All she had now to do was wait for Anakin to respond. In this world that was falling down around her ears she needed to know what the truth was and Ani had never lied to her when she asked him for the truth.

The End


End file.
